I NEED YOU dracoharry SLASH!
by shattered-demon
Summary: You don't realize how much I need you." Draco and Harry have been dating for almost a year; when they return to Hogwarts to their sixth year, Harry starts acting distante leaving a very emotionally drained Draco. SEQUEL to Smile for me.
1. Chapter 1

"You are going to be the death of me," he said it with a sneer; I remember when he use to say that same thing to me but with lovingly tenderness in his voice. He pushed past me and I was left with my mouth slightly open as I watched him disappear into the next corridor. My heart felt like it would break into tiny fragments that could never be placed back together, I wanted to cry. I shuddered at these awful thoughts; he has been so cold towards me ever since we came back from summer holidays. He was someone completely different, this was the third time I tried speaking to him, but every single time he brushed me off like the dirt from his shoes.

Part of me wanted to run and hold him down until he confessed his love I knew he felt for me, and the other part of me, you know the Malfoy pride, wanted me to forget him and get revenge for the humiliation he has caused me. But this was Harry! I couldn't, I mean I wouldn't, at least I didn't want to hurt him.

I went back to the dungeons and ignored the yelling from the other Slytherins who called me to them. I was most certainly not in the mood to talk, not when I felt like I was about to die of sadness. My brain didn't let me rest once I was in bed, it kept replaying the scene of Harry with hate in his eyes. No, no, no, no! This had to be some kind of nightmare, I just had to wake up, and I just had to damn it.

The next morning I woke up with bags under my eyes, I felt like I had been through the crutiatus curse, every muscle on my body ached. I contemplated staying in bed for the rest of the day, after all it was Saturday. I decided to get up after all, took a long shower and thought of a plan. It was if it had been there all a long, so simple it made me blush of how ridiculous I had been not to think of it sooner.

_I know you don't want to speak to me, though I have no idea why. I need to speak to you, I want to at least- please just meet me by the quidditch pitch tonight._

_D_

I finished writing the letter and folded the parchment; I gave the letter to one of the owls that was available in the common room, "Give this to Harry Potter, no one else!" I gave it a piece of bread and watched as it left through the open port hole of the common room just as Blaise was coming in. He gave me a dirty look, I ignored it and I sat by the hearth. The empty space next to me was then taken by the beautiful boy; Blaise leaned in and kissed my cheek. I pretended not to notice this intimate gesture. I registered we were alone in the common room. I guess this was why Blaise kept persisting on his advances, and as vulnerable as I was…no! I wasn't going to do this to Harry, as much as Harry disliked me, though for what? I don't know.

I turned to him and said "Will you stop!" no sooner did that leave my mouth when Blaise pushed me on my back and straddled me like a broom. I felt rage go through me, how dare he do this to a Malfoy!?!

I tried pushing him off, for someone as skinny as he was you would think there was no strength, I growled for him to get off. He had both of my hands behind my back, the weight of his body pushing on mine was making my hands numb, I was trapped with my own body used against me. "You think I haven't noticed that pathetic look you wear when you think no one is looking? I know what that bloody Potter has done to you, I'm not blind. Just forget about him, can't you see this was al revenge? That he pretended to want you?" he whispered in a rush. I closed my eyes; I wish I could close my ears so I wouldn't hear these hurtful words.

I began to struggle once more but Blaise didn't let me budge, our bodies connected, he was so warm over my cold body, I felt so empty. After a while I gave in and stopped moving, my breathing was coming in quick, Blaise had his head where my shoulder met my neck and connected to my head. His hot breath on my skin was making me feel warm. He let go of my arms and I placed them around his skinny frame, I felt comforted, almost complete, but not…there.


	2. Ache

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews. Seriously you guys make me do my "happy dance" every time you leave a review. **"Moon" by Sia** inspired this chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

Blaise had moved his mouth over cheek, but just as he was trying to make something happen, the very same owl I sent off had come back. I pushed Blaise off me and reached for the letter. My hands shook; quickly I opened the parchment with out actually ripping it.

_Eleven thirty._

_H_

I looked at the time and it was only thirty minutes before I would meet Harry, I stood up and left a very surprised and annoyed Blaise alone. But I didn't care, all I could think about now was Harry. The need of him, it made my very soul ache. I will not lie, I did cry for him, cried until my head ached. I rubbed my face, and waited patiently in the quidditch pitch. It was completely and utterly silent. I clenched my hands forming a fist and squeezed, then I relaxed it. I was nervous and it was entirely his fault.

"Draco," Harry called out from behind me, his voice was soft and low. My heart started beating against my chest, I swallowed a big lump of air, almost chocking on it. I stood up and walked towards him, "Harry," I managed to breathe out. I placed both of my hands on each side of his face and kissed him deeply. I felt real again, I felt like I was drinking him, welcoming him into me. How much I missed the taste, the warm that washed over me when I was with him. Moving my head back I opened my eyes slowly, the smile on my face was nothing compared to how I felt this very moment. I saw my reflection in those emerald green eyes, Harry looked happy too.

"Harry, I've missed you," I whispered, I didn't want this moment to be ruined; I wanted to preserve it, to keep it perfect just as it was right now. "I know, I can't…I love you Draco," he said in a lower tone than me. I knew there was something wrong, I just didn't know what exactly. There had been a reason why he had been distant, a reason why he had treated me like he had, and as curious as I had been, now I really just wanted to forget about it. To put it behind us, to keep it locked forever and never to mention it again. Though now it seemed like it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Please, lets just go back to how we were before," I begged him, I hated how my voice came out shaky, like I was unsure of what I was saying, like I was weak. Harry shook his head, his eyes closed, he looked incredibly grieved. "What's wrong?" I asked, the knot in my throat growing bigger. Tears ran down his cheeks, he was shaking. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered how much I loved him.

I tried to be brave; I wanted to be strong for him. But it was hard not to hurt when the person you loved was crying into your arms. "Shhh, everything will be alright, I promise," I assured him. I'm not sure how long we stood like this, I just knew I didn't want to let go, Harry stopped crying and now his breathing had steadied. "Draco, I wanted to stay away from you. I wanted to make you hate me, I thought if I treated you like I have…that you would…that you would realize we weren't suppose to be," he confessed. "We can't be together," said Harry slowly, like he couldn't believe what he was saying. I didn't believe what he was saying, I felt like I had been stabbed.

"Why?" was the only thing I was able to say.

He shook his head no once again, "I…" he began to say.

"Relashio!" the spell was shouted at us, throwing us both away from each other. I fell on the ground hitting my head on one of the bleachers. The darkness was engulfing me, I remember the last thing I saw was a blurry face hover over me as I closed my eyes and the darkness swallowed me whole.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Want to make sure I update? Then leave me a review or find me on my twitter. username: verobird


End file.
